Dreamland
by LilyLuna123
Summary: Abigail Merali is a normal 15 year old girl- or so she thinks. After being woken up in the middle of the night, she starts the adventure of her lifetime. Is it real? Or is it all just part of her own little Dreamland? *NOTE* I only own Abigail and her friends and family*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bigger on the Inside

**Abigail POV**

I woke with a start, hearing my dog, Sadie, barking at the window. I got off the couch, and went over to her, calming her so she didn't wake my parents or siblings. I peered around the curtains to see who she was barking at.

As I looked out the window, I saw a face, a man. His hazel eyes stared into mine and he knocked softly on the window. As he walked away, I opened it and looked outside, seeing only the man in the suit and coat, and a blue police box.

Still in only my pajamas, I went out to him. "Who are you?" I asked him.

"I'm the Doctor. I am a nine hundred year old alien from the planet Gallifrey. I'm here to take you on an adventure," he replied. The Doctor took my hand and led me over to his police box. "This is the TARDIS," he explained, "the Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

He opened the door. "And yes it's-" I cut him off upon walking in.

"Bigger on the inside," I breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Is This Real Life, or Just a Fantasy?

**10's POV**

It was strange. Abigail was exploring the TARDIS as if she'd never seen her before. Perhaps more time had passed on Earth than he'd originally thought. He kept an eye on the girl as he set the coordinates for their place.

The TARDIS arrived in a large field, with a single cherry tree. Nearby the tree was a small, cozy house that could comfortably fit a few people. Abigail walked over and laid her hand on the tree.  
"What is this place?" She asked. A sad look came across his face. She didn't remember. "Doctor?"

"Come inside Abigail. Allons-y."

**Abigail POV**

I couldn't believe it. This place, the TARDIS, the Doctor, they were all amazing! But there was something familiar about this man.

I followed him into the house, examining photographs and trinkets. I picked up one frame and looked at the picture inside. "Hey, this looks a little like me," I said. The Doctor took the frame and set it down.

We entered the living room, and took one look around. Instead of an empty room, there were ten other men. I stood in the center of the room, with all eleven surrounding me.

"What's going on?" I asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I Know You, I met You in Once Upon a Dream

_AGH GUYS I AM SO SORRY it'a been a month and that is unacceptable for me. I'm typing up chapter five today so I'll try to upload four soon_

_-Lily_

**10 POV**

"What's going on?" Abigail asked. "Who are all of you?" The pained look on the other men's faces said the same thing. She didn't remember the lives she had created with them.

"Look around Abs," an American boy with black hair looked at her. "You have to remember us. You have to." The poor kid couldn't be more than eighteen.

Abigail stepped toward him and laid a pale hand on his face. "Percy? Percy Jackson?" He nodded enthusiastically. The Doctor watched as she went around and did the same to each man.

"Harry Potter... Sam Winchester... Dean... Castiel... Jace... Tobias... Loki..." She stopped in front of the man to the Doctor's right and ruffled the dark brown curls a little bit. "Sherlock Holmes."

Abigail the stopped in front of the Doctor. "Hello again, Doctor," she said.

"Hello again, Abigail," he replied back. She smiled and moved on to the last man, the one to the Doctor's left.

"I know you," she told him.

"Yes you do," he answered.

She looked down at his bow tie. "Do you have yours? Your sonic?" He took it out and her face lit up. "You are the Doctor. But so is he. How?" The bow tie man motioned towards me.

"I am him, and he will be me. I am the eleventh face for this person, and he is the tenth," 11 explained.

She stepped away from 11. 10 watched her intently. "I know you. All of you. But I can't remember. It was like, in a dream."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Part of Your World

**Abigail POV**

I couldn't believe this. I had a life, a good life, with each of these men in another place. A place with hopefully no bratty brothers or sisters who snore all night. A place where I don't have to move to the couch at midnight.

After remembering names to faces, the Doctor, 10, sorry, had explained to me that I had created a life of my own with each of them. That's when chaos happened.

**FLASHBACK (3rd POV)**

"Baby, now that you remember, you can come home, right?" Percy asked.

Abigail shook her head. "I'm sorry. I know who you all are, but I don't remember anything at all."

"Abby, you're my girlfriend. We live at Camp, and we go to high school together. You're Hermes' kid, but you practically live in my cabin." Percy looked really upset.

"Girlfriend?" Jace stepped towards Percy. "No, no. Abigail is my parabatai. She lives in the Institute."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Harry asked. "She's a witch. She's in my year at Hogwarts, a Slytherin. Always telling off her git of a twin."

Then Tobias joined the fray, arguing over a place called Dauntless and how Abigail was his initiate. Neither of the Doctors were helping either, each saying something along the lines of companions and Wibbly-Wobbly Timey-Wimey.

"It is obvious that these idiots can't on who gets to take you. It's blatantly obvious that you should come back to Baker Street with me." Abigail jumped at Sherlock's voice. By now, her anxiety was starting to get to her.

"Abigail, you are a goddess. Start acting like it," Loki said as he came up behind her, his tall frame intimidating.

"Get away from her, assholes," Sam muttered, shoving them away.

Dean walked over and put an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, Sammy. Cut 'em some slack." He turned to face her. "Come on baby girl. Let's go home."

**END FLASHBACK (PRESENT) Abigail POV**

That was when the anxiety got to me. I pushed Dean away and ran from the house, falling to my knees beside the cherry tree, letting tears fall down my face. My heart was racing, my body shaking, my breath short and uneven.

"Hello." I jumped. Castiel knelt beside me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Abigail? Are you alright?" He asked. I shook my head.

"It's too much. All of it, and them fighting, and, and," I couldn't finish. Castiel helped me calm down. As we headed back to the house, he placed a hand on the small of my back.

I looked at the others who fell silent when I walked back in. "I've made my decision. I'll stay with each of you for a little while," I started, "and be a part of your world."


	5. Chapter 5

**Dreamland chapter 5 **

**Awake **

**THEN **

I looked at the others who fell silent when I walked back in. "I've made my decision. I'll stay with each of you for a little while," I started, "and be a part of your world."

**NOW **

**Abigail POV **

"Well then, who's going first?" Percy asked me. I was confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Well you do have to pick someone to go first. You can't be with all of us at once," he explained.

I looked around the room, thinking of each until my eyes landed on someone. "I want to go with-"

"Abigail!" A young girl's voice cut me off. Everyone looked around, confused by the voice. "Abby wake up!"

Everything swirled around like paint in water, and the house and men faded.

"Abby wake up!" I opened my eyes and jerked upright. I was no longer in the house with the cherry tree, but in my own home, still on the couch like before the Doctor picked me up. My little sister, Lizzy, stood next to me.

"Matthew said you need to wake up or he's gonna leave you behind," she said.

"What do you mean 'leave me behind?'" I asked.

"I mean," she said, annoyed, "that the twins are in the car and Matt just got out of the shower."

I rolled off the couch and bolted to the room that I shared with my sisters, Jenna and Amy, who were still asleep, seeing as the middle school doesn't start for an hour yet. I dug through my drawers, throwing on a red top and jeans.

Grabbing my bag, I walked out the door just a few steps ahead of Matt. Contrary to what Lizzy said, the twins, Luke and Nathan, weren't in the car, but instead standing next to it arguing over shotgun.

I walked over to the car, Matt's beautiful '67 Chevy Impala. Running my hand over the hood as I walked by, I climbed into the passenger seat.

"HEY!" Both of my brothers yelled at me.

"It's just a seat," I told them through the open window.

"You don't understand little sister," Luke started.

"It's not just a seat."

"It's a place-"

"-of honor," Nathan finished.

Matt got in the drivers seat and started the car. "Get in, you idjits. We're gonna be late." As soon as they got in and shut the doors, Matt started blasting Fuel by Metallica.

"Hey," I called over the noise the boys called music. "Can you turn that down?"

Matt looked at me and laughed. "House rules, Abby. Driver chooses the music, and shotgun shuts her cakehole."

"And back seat enjoys the ride," the twins added together.

**TIME SKIP (Several school filled hours later) **

I shoved my completed homework into my bag and trudged up to my room. Laying down on my bed, I closed my eyes.

The first thing I heard was a frantic cry from someone.

"Where were you?!"

And then, "Is she awake?"

**OMG I AM SO SO SOO SORRY I'm a lazy assbutt and was swamped with projects in February and then I kept trying to finish it and I kept forgetting and just school and life and UGH I AM SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME **

**Anywho, thank you guys so much for reading this story, and thanks to my Spanish teacher for boring me so much that this story has flown forth. I'll try to be a bit more efficient with my writing. Comment pls! **

**I have one awesome person who always leaves a comment on every chapter. Love u Lauren! **

**Carry on my consulting Nerdfighters (can I keep that?) **

**Love and hugs, **

**LilyLuna**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I AM SO SORRY IT HAS BEEN ANOTHER MONTH I'M WORKING ON TIMING I PROMISE**

**Anyway... This is the longest chapter, being 8 pages on Microsoft word and 3,064 words, which is more than the other five chapters combined!**

**~Enjoy~**

**-LilyLuna**

**Dreamland Chapter 6**

**A Whole New World **(Based off of Supernatural episode 2x01 "In My Time of Dying")

"_A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no,or where to go, or say we're only dreaming. A whole new world,a dazzling place I never knew. Now from way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you."  
-Aladdin, A Whole New World_

**THEN**

I shoved my completed homework into my bag and trudged up to my room. Laying down on my bed, I closed my eyes.

The first thing I heard was a frantic cry from someone.

"Where were you?!"

And then, "Is she awake?"

**NOW**

**Abigail POV**

My eyes fluttered open, immediately meeting the dark blue and gold belonging to Tobias and Jace. "Yeah, she's awake!" Tobias called. I was lying in a bed, in the house with the cherry tree I assumed. Sitting up, I noticed that I had been alone with only Jace and Tobias for who knows how long. Soon, the others started coming up to the bedroom.

"What happened?" I asked. Everybody exchanged worried glances before Sam spoke up.

"You… disappeared," he said hesitantly.

"What?" How could I have just _disappeared_? Where could I possibly have gone?

"You were gone for days," Tobias explained. "You were about to choose, and then there was this voice, and you just, well, vanished. You appeared unconscious in here a few hours ago.

I looked up in shock. "My choice! I was about to choose who to go with." They looked at me expectantly. With eleven pairs of eyes on me, my green met a certain pair of hazel ones. "I choose Sam first. Come here, Moose."

Sam came over and I took his hand. "How do we go?"

"Close your eyes, count to three, and then open them," he told me.

I closed my eyes.

_ONE_

I heard a screeching noise. There was a loud _crash_ and I jolted with the impact.

_TWO_

I felt a sharp pain in my right arm, a hand clutching my left, and warm, wet blood on my face.

_THREE_

I opened my eyes. We were in a car that I recognized to be a '67 Chevy Impala, but it wasn't my brother's car. Instead, Dean Winchester was in the driver's seat. John Winchester, Sam and Dean's father, was in the passenger seat. Both were unconscious and covered in blood. Sam was to my left, holding my hand. He was still conscious. The car was totaled, glass everywhere. I noticed a large black semi nearby, and a man, the driver I assume, got out of it. His eyes were black, pure black. All of a sudden, thick black smoke flew out of his mouth and into the air, and that's when I realized. He had been possessed.

"Did I do this…oh God…" the truck driver began crying.

Sam looked at the two men in the front. "Dad? Dean? DEAN!" I put a hand on his face.

"Sam? Sammy, calm down. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed 911.

Soon, a helicopter and paramedics arrived. The four of us were loaded onto stretchers right away, Sam yelling to know if Dean was okay. Doctors immediately admitted Dean and John and began tending to them. A nurse set my arm in a cast and Sam's in a sling.

The two of us got up and went to go check on Dean. He was laying there alive, unconscious, but alive. He was in pretty bad shape.

A doctor walked in. "Your father is awake," he said to Sam. "You can go see him if you like."

"Doc, what about my brother?" Sam asked. We looked at him intently.

"Well, he sustained serious injury… blood loss, contusions to his liver and kidney. But it's the head trauma I'm worried about. There are early signs of cerebral edema."

"What can we do?" I asked.

"Well, we won't know his full condition until he wakes up… _If _he wakes up."

"_If_?" Sam asked in a panic.

"No. There won't be an _if_," I said sternly.

"I have to be honest. Most people with his degree of injury wouldn't have survived this long. He's fighting very hard. But you need to have realistic expectations, kids."

I just ignored him and started pacing the room as the doctor left. "I have to go check on Dad…" I heard Sam whisper.

I went over and took his hand. "It's okay. Go ahead. I'll go get us something to eat. It's been hours-"

"I'm not hungry!" he snapped. I looked at him in shock. "I'm sorry, Abby. Go eat if you're hungry." He pressed a gentle kiss to my temple and left the room.

Instead of leaving, I decided to sit down next to Dean's bed. "Get better, okay? I need you here. _Sam_ needs you here. Just please, don't be dead." I sat there for a few minutes before following Sam to John's room.

* * *

A little while later, Sam headed over to their friend Bobby's junkyard to check the damage on the Impala. I decided not to stay in Dean's room, so I went to go see John.

"Knock knock," I said, popping my head in.

"Hey," he grinned.

I walked in. "I brought you some regular food. I can only imagine what this place is feeding you but this food probably isn't any better. Actually, I wouldn't eat it if I were you. It's heart attack food…" I rambled for a little bit.

He laughed. "Sorry, I'm really bad at small talk… I talk too much when I feel awkward or out of place," I said, having meant to keep that last part to myself.

"Well come over here and sit."

I walked over to him and sat down next to him on the bed.

"You really love Sam, don't you." It was more a statement than a question. I nodded. "You're good for him, Abby. Take care of Sammy. And keep an eye on Dean, too."

"Yes sir," I said. John continued on to tell me all sorts of stories from when Sammy was little. He was as charming as his sons. Damn these Winchesters.

A bit later, Sam came barging through the door. I looked up at him in confusion.

"You're quiet," John mused as Sam slammed his bag down on the bed.

"You think I wouldn't find out?" There was a dangerous edge to Sam's voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"That stuff from Bobby. You don't use it to ward off a demon, you use it to summon one. You're planning on bringing the demon here, aren't you, and having some stupid macho showdown!" I knew which demon Sam was talking about. The Yellow Eyed Demon, the one that killed Sam and Dean's mother nearly twenty three years ago, and more recently, I thought as memories from this life started flooding back to me, it killed mine and Sam's best friend, Jess.

"I have a plan, Sam," John said, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Your son is dying and you have a plan?" I spoke quietly but venomously.

"You know what, you care more about killing this demon than you do saving your own son!" Sam continued to yell.

"Guys, stop, please!" I tried to intervene.

"Do not tell me how I feel, Sam! I am doing this for Dean!"

"How? How is revenge gonna help him? You're not thinking about anyone but yourself. It's the same selfish obsession!"

"It's funny, you know, I thought this was your obsession too! This demon killed your mother, your best friend… your family," he directed at me before turning back to Sam.

My family? Memories began flooding my mind again. Instead of 15, I was 19 here, which I was just noticing for the first time. Sam was 22 and Dean was 26. I have, well, had, a ten year old brother and two parents who had been killed by the Yellow Eyed Demon three years ago. I had then searched out the Winchesters, hoping to learn how to hunt. Dean had taught me the basics, and when Sam ran away to go to Stanford, I had gone with him, only to have the two of us get picked up nearly a year ago by Dean to go look for John. And now we were here.

John continued to yell at Sam. "You begged me to be a part of this hunt! Now, if you had killed that damn thing when you had the chance, none of this would have happened!"

"It was possessing you, Dad! I would've killed you too!?

"Yeah, and your brother would be awake right now!"

"Go to hell!"

"I should have never taken you along in the first place. I knew it was a mistake!"

"Guys!" I yelled. A glass of water flew off the bedside table and shattered on the floor, water going everywhere. Sam and John fell silent and looked at me. "I didn't do it, I swear." I put my hands up.

All of a sudden, a bunch of doctors went running down the hallway towards Dean's room. I flew out of John's room with Sam right behind me. We looked in and saw doctors around him. I buried my face in Sam's chest and listened to the voices.

"All clear."

"Clear."

"No," Sam whispered, holding me close, his chin resting on my head.

"Still no pulse."

"Okay, let's go again. 360."

"Charging."

"All clear."

"Clear."

"Still no pulse… clear."

"No change. I'm starting CPR."

Then I heard a faint voice. I couldn't quite make out what it said, but when I looked up at Sam, I knew he had hear it too. I wanted to believe it was Dean. There were tears in Sam's eyes that he wouldn't let fall, and I realized that I had been crying into Sam's shirt. It was hard, seeing someone who was usually so strong be so broken.

"We have a pulse. We're back in sinus rhythm."

I let out a sigh of relief before leading Sam out into the hall. He sank down against the wall, and pulled me close so that I was in between his long legs, back against his chest, his face buried in my hair, silently crying.

* * *

When we had gotten over the shock of Dean's near death, we went back to John's room and told him what had happened. My mind was somewhere else, so I didn't catch everything the two Winchesters said, but it ended with John promising us not to hunt the demon until Dean was okay.

Sam and I left for a few minutes, before walking into Dean's room with a Ouija board. I shut the door and sat next to Sam. This had to work. I knew Dean was around, and so did Sam.

"Hey, I think maybe you're around, and if you are… don't make fun of me for this, but, um, there's one way we can talk," Sam spoke into the air and pulled out the Ouija board.

"And no slumber party cracks," I pinned on.

Sam placed his hands on the planchette. He sighed and asked, "Dean, are you here?"

We waited in silence, and a few seconds later, the planchette moved to _yes_. "Dean," I sighed in relief.

"It's good to hear from you, man. It hasn't been the same without you," Sam said, equally relieved.

Then the planchette started moving to different letters. _H U N T_.

"Hunt? Hunting? Are you hunting? Dean, it's in the hospital, what you're hunting… Do you know what it is?" Sam asked.

"One question at a time, Sammy," I muttered and laughed so lightly it was nearly inaudible. The planchette began to move again, to more letter. _R E A P_. "A reaper?" I asked. "Dean, is it after you?" _Yes_. I looked at Sam. "If it's here naturally, then there's no way to stop it," I told him.

"Man… you're…" Sam started.

"Screwed?" I supplied.

"No… no, no, no. There has to be a way," Sam said. "Dad'll know what to do." We got up and went back to John's room. When we walked in, he wasn't there. I waited out in the hallway, and Sam came back out with John's journal. We headed back to Dean's room and sat down on the bed on either side of Dean.

"Hey, so Dad wasn't in his room, but I got his journal, so who knows? Maybe there's something in here," Sam said with a shrug.

"We're going to do everything we can to help, Dean," I added.

* * *

A few hours passed as we each took turns looking through John's journal to give each other a break, but it seemed like we just couldn't find anything in there to help Dean. I paced a little as Sam looked through the journal and finally sat next to him.

"Dean, are you here? We couldn't find anything in the book. I don't know how to help you. But we'll keep trying, alright? As long as you keep fighting," Sam started to say. I placed my hand on his, but he wasn't focused on me right now; he was focused on his dying brother, and I knew that he would take Dean's place in a heartbeat. He looked down at Dean and laughed a little to himself.

"I mean come on. You can't leave me alone here with Dad. We'll kill each other, you know that," Sam continued. His smile faded, and his eyes misted a bit. "Dean, you gotta hold on. You can't go man, not now. We were just starting to be brothers again. Can you hear me?"

"He can hear you," I reminded him. "Dean may or may not be in this room with us right now, but he's conscious inside his body which can still hear you. He won't leave you; he'll be just fine."

Then, Dean shot up in his spot, gasping for air. Sam and I stared in shock before I shook my head and called out "Help! We need help!"

Doctors rushed in and Sam, having come to his senses, pulled me over to the window. Once the tube was taken out of Dean and he was unhooked from all the machines, we went over to him. As soon as the doctors left, we began explaining what had happened.

A doctor soon came in with Dean's chart. "I can't explain it. The edema's vanished. The internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good. You've got some kind of angel watching over you, kid."

"Thanks, Doc," Dean said, and the doctor left. "So a reaper was after me?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sam replied.

"How'd I ditch it?"

"You got us," I said.

"Dean, you really don't remember anything?" Sam asked.

"No, except this pit in my stomach. Guys, something's wrong," he said. I stared at him, incredulous, and a knock came from the door, John walking in a second later.

"How're you feeling, son?" he asked, smiling.

Sam's jaw clenched, but I squeezed his hand and he relaxed a little. "Fine, I guess," Dean shrugged. "I'm alive."

"That's what matters."

"Where were you last night?" Sam asked, trying, and failing, to be nonchalant.

"I had some things to take care of.

"Well, that's specific."

"Come on, Sam," Dean tried.

"Sammy, it's no big deal," I said softly, but he seemed to be ignoring us.

"Did you go after the Demon?"

"No."

"You know, why don't I believe you right now?" Sam glared at his father.

Dean sighed, and I let go of Sam's hand, slightly afraid of his tone and how tense he was, and went over near Dean. John kept smiling, unphased by Sam.

"Can we not fight? You know, half the time we're fighting, I don't know what about. We're just butting heads, Sammy. I… I've made some mistakes. But I've always done the best I could. I just don't wanna fight anymore, okay?" he pleaded, still smiling at his younger son.

Something was not right at all.

"John, are you alright?" I asked once Sam had relaxed a bit.

"Yeah, Abby. Yeah, I'm just tired." I nodded. "Hey, Sam, would you mind, uh... Would you mind gettin' me a cup of caffeine?"

"Yeah... Yeah, sure, Dad," Sam said gently.

"Abby, will you go with him?" He smiled almost... _gratefully._ I remembered what he had said earlier. _Take care of Sammy._ What was happening?

"Yes, sir," I nodded.

As Sam and I walked by, he stopped me and whispered so that only I could hear. "You're a really sweet girl, Abby. Be good to my son." I stared at him for a moment in confusion before catching up to Sam and intertwining our fingers.

"Sam, what's going on?" I looked up at him.

"I have no idea," he replied, kissing my forehead softly.

We got the coffee and headed back to Dean's room. We passed a seemingly empty room, but something caught my eye.

"John?" He was lying on the floor. I ran over to him, attempting to shake him awake. Sam dropped the cup and came over to us, yelling for a doctor to come help. We were both crying, and a nurse came over and tried to take us away from John. We finally stopped struggling and allowed her to bring us into the hallway. I saw Dean finish getting dressed before going to John's room. Sam and I held each other close, comforting each other as best we could.

"No! No! He's our dad!" I heard Dean yell from down the hall. There were lost words, and then one fateful sentence.

_"Time of death: 10:41 am."_

I closed my eyes and buried my face into Sam's chest. When I opened them, I was still holding Sam, but we were alone in the bedroom of the house with the cherry tree.

"Why?" I asked. "Why did you take me there?"

"It was your last memory with me," he explained. "Each one of us will take you to the last few days you spent with us, no matter what happened."

I wasn't sure if I wanted to go through with this. If this was most likely how every life was at the moment, I wasn't sure if I wanted a whole new world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there! This one is kinda short, but it's really just a filler.**

**Chapter 6 was pretty intense. If you have never seen Supernatural, and you were a bit lost, **_**PLEASE feel free to message me and ask any questions you have, or leave it in the comments.**_** I will gladly answer any questions about the show, and I greatly recommend it to anyone who hasn't seen it. **

**It may be a while until Chapter 8, because it's another universe, and will take a while to write up, edit Abby in, type, edit, and format. Seeing as I don't trust others with my work, I am my own editor/publisher/manager, so I have to do the whole process by myself in between school, homework, babysitting, and orchestra, although uploading should occur much more once the school year ends.**

**(Oops the author's note is almost longer than the chapter….)**

**But for now,**

**~Enjoy~**

**-LilyLuna**

**Chapter 7**

**Prepare for Hell**

**THEN**

"Why?" I asked. "Why did you take me there?"

"It was your last memory with me," he explained. "Each one of us will take you to the last few days you spent with us, no matter what happened."

I wasn't sure if I wanted to go through with this. If this was most likely how every life was at the moment, I wasn't sure if I wanted a whole new world.

**NOW**

**Abigail POV**

I sat up on the bed, thinking about what had happened the day before when I went with Sam. It had felt like I was in control of my own body, but I still knew exactly what to do, as if I had done it before.

I had been sitting on the bed in the house with the cherry tree for what seemed like hours. I wasn't sure which life was real, this one, or the one with the large family. I had been disoriented since Sam and I had come back.

This whole ordeal was confusing me, but I had to follow through with the others. I couldn't back out after one bad experience.

Someone knocked on the door and it slowly opened. "Abby, are you okay?" Percy's vaguely familiar voice settled over me. I started to nod, but then thought for a second and shook my head no. Even though I didn't remember them much, they all seemed like they knew me, and could tell if I was lying.

"Sam told us what happened. That must've been hard," he said quietly.

I looked him dead in the eye. "You have no idea. And I don't know if any of the others will be better or worse, so I may as well just prepare for Hell."


End file.
